In general, one phone number is allocated to one communication terminal in the same mobile communication network. In the case of using two communication terminals, it is usual that two phone numbers are respectively allocated to the two communication terminals. One phone number may be allocated to two communication terminals in some cases.
As a prior art of providing a communication service to multiple terminals, a control method for providing a single-number service in a communication network is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 1998-085247 (published on Dec. 5, 1998).
However, in such a prior art, it is necessary to separately assign and register a single number which integrates the numbers allocated to a plurality of communication terminals owned by a subscriber. This leads to a waste of phone number resources.
In the meantime, such a communication terminal has evolved into a device capable of executing advanced computing operations, by virtue of the dramatic development of information technology (IT). The communication terminal standing at the center of such evolution is called a smartphone.
A mobile operating system such as Android, i-OS (Operating System), Windows Mobile, etc. is mounted on the smartphone. Various application programs running on the mobile operating system can be installed in the smartphone. Thus, users utilize the smartphone for different purposes.
In addition, the communication terminal such as a smartphone or the like can be interlocked with various peripheral devices. Recently, a great deal of attention is paid to a wearable terminal which can be worn in the form of a watch or a bracelet or in the form of eyeglasses and which can detect biological rhythm through various sensors such as an acceleration sensor or the like and can transmit information on the detected biological rhythm to a computing terminal such as a smartphone or the like.
Even in the case where such a wearable terminal has a function of using a mobile communication network by itself, the wearable terminal is frequently used as an auxiliary communication terminal which is dependent on a main communication terminal such as a smartphone or the like. In the case where the auxiliary communication terminal carries out communication including transmission and reception using a mobile communication network, it is necessary to connect the auxiliary communication terminal to the main communication terminal via a Near-field communication or the like. Thus, there is a drawback in that the auxiliary communication terminal has to perform communication via the main communication terminal.
In order to solve this drawback, it is necessary to allocate another phone number to the wearable terminal so that the wearable terminal can use a mobile communication network by itself. In this case, however, there is problem in that due to the use of a phone number different from that of a main communication terminal such as a smartphone or the like, the wireless communication resources for mobile communication services are additionally consumed in proportion thereto.